We Are Indivisible
by BeautifulSupernova
Summary: It all started with one tweet, or did it? Everyone became curious of why this tension started between the two sides. Who's fault was it? Are they their own enemy, is someone else out to get them? Who's better, superheroes or bionic super humans? [AU]
1. All By One Tweet

**Hey Mighty Med and Lab Rats fans! If you don't know me, I generally write Lab Rats fanfiction. If you do know me, we meet again ;)**

 **I am super siked for this book. I have planned it carefully and every detail is important! I got inspired by the crossover episode "Lab Rats vs Mighty Med".**

 **I want to thank everyone who submitted OCs, even the ones that aren't on fanfiction (You know who you are LOL, love ya)! I want to thank Leo Corp and TKDP for helping me with some tweets XD, they were great! I want to thank my beta reader the_ex-ter-mi-nat-or for checking this. :)**

 **Because this story is T, I'm going to say the warnings just to be clear:**

 **-Based on the events in the book, every character might have an ooc moment or characters will stay ooc at first.**

 **-T = PG-13. The events here are not too much, but they're not too little.**

 **-Anyone who submitted an OC will make cameos AND appearances: some much longer than others ;)**

* * *

 **[ Chapter I - All By One Tweet ]**

* * *

You would think it was a typical day at the Davenport Bionic Academy, but that was not the case. All over social media people were discussing about one topic; If superheroes or bionic super humans fought in a battle, who would win?

Of course it was a tweet by an innocent and a curious fifteen year old. This tweet was made after it was confirmed superheroes were among the human race.

Around that time, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Marcus were trying to get use to the fact they weren't the only bionic humans in the world. Training hundreds of students wasn't easy, but it was interesting since both parties learned from each other. Students learned how to interact with other people, while the mentors had learned a few tricks the student remembered. They were impressed the (ex) bionic soldiers remembered their tricks since they supposedly forgot everything from being controlled by The Triton App. The answer for that was muscle memory. It wasn't bad at all.

Leo would consider many things bad and the idea of being a student than a mentor was on the top of his list. In fact, he would always try to be the best, although most times it was an epic fail. Sure, he would be allowed to go on missions, but teaching others was something he wanted. Not only to teach others, but to show them what real life is all about. Life is not sugar coated unless you want to make it that way.

Many students at the academy were at high level rankings. The first level started at beginner, followed by Intermediate. The higher levels were Advanced and Expert. A few were still on the beginner level, but no one paid much attention to the ranking system. A few were experts, they still had to train to be efficient. Amongst the experts, two students were definitely capable of making their own group to go on missions.

Logan was one of them, he would take many things as a joke, but when it was time to get serious there was no room for messing up. Sebastian was the other student who was capable of going on a mission. He was more laid back and he always tried to find the quickest ways to solve a problem, even if it was stupid. He was the risk taker.

Everyone was taught new subjects about the world. They were taught how to use technology (which was somewhat a pain in the butt) and they also had the option to learn a new language. However they did seem to retain knowledge of basic needs that every person knows.

Currently, Bree was reading a magazine in the mentor quarters, she was very content with the gossip. She was on lunch break just like her brothers. Students and faculty had an hour of free time before returning to class.

As she turned the to the next page, she didn't expect a whole article on them and superheroes; it had been written by Sofia Sanders. She was intrigued of what she had to say.

 _As many of you know, superheroes have been in our culture for a very long time. They are definitely classics. They are what any kid wished to be. Now we all know the truth: superheroes exist. Where do bionic super humans stand?_

 _They are also like superheroes, but what makes them different or alike? I can think of a few differences from the top of my head. My first reason, superheroes have been here for a long time, so they have a lot of experience on what they're doing. Their powers come naturally._

Bree was confused by that statement. "More experience? What does that suppose to mean?" She kept reading.

 _I know for a fact most heroes get their powers naturally. So of course, they can handle what's coming to them. Remember the nationwide blackout the United States had? Who's fault was it, the bionic 'heroes'._

 _Don't get me wrong. The bionics have done many things to save lives. They've even risked their own life for us, but are they are not invincible. I do have to say both groups haven't had enough credit for what they've done._

 _I actually had interviewed Skylar Storm for this topic. She had a few things to say._

 _What is your opinion about the bionic super humans?_

 _SS - They're more like fancy appliances [Laughs] Who has chips for power? You damage it, there's no going back. I think they're kinda cool either way._

 _What is a positive thing about being a superhero?_

 _SS - We get comic books written about us. Everything you read there actually happened. They know we're "human" too._

 _What superhero and bionic human would you like to see in a match?_

 _SS - I don't know. Maybe [laughs] Actually, I would want the Crusher to wrestle one of Adam's students. I remember awhile back he tweeted "Just got beat by one of my students" and posted a picture of them arm wrestling. They literally bent a metal table, it was insane! His student was really buff and had blonde hair. I would really want him to wrestle the Crusher._

 _Anything else you would like to add?_

 _SS - Comic book fans, I know there will be a new issue of 'The League of Heroes' and a signing at Pittsburgh, Philadelphia through the 25th to 27th of September. I'll be there if you want an autograph. Keep reading Cheetah Beat!_

 _Before I finish. I would love to leave you a thought. A while back, a fifteen year old boy tweeted "If superheroes and bionic super humans fought in a battle, who would win?"_

 _What's your opinion on the topic. Who's better? Tweet to Cheetah Beat, I'd love to see your responses._

 _~Sofi_

Bree stopped eating her sandwich and shuts the magazine. She was very offended, they were biased on who was better. What was wrong with them? They could handle many things! They defeated a man who was planning to control the whole world with his little app!

"I hope this doesn't start anything," Bree took her half eaten sandwich and threw it away in the trash. She had lost her appetite from the article. It was unfair that they were being segregated like this.

She leaves the magazine on the table and walks out of the mentor quarters. Bree hopes the classes would take the idea out of her head. _It's just a dumb article._

* * *

 ****

 **Oliver was organizing patient papers, he would need to keep them in alphabetical order, but he knows it won't stay for long. One pile was for cured superheroes and the other pile was for injured superheroes. He was wondering where Kaz had went since he was suppose to be organizing the files with him.**

 **Oliver left the papers in two piles. He leaves the main room and goes into the hallway to see if he catches him.**

 **Oliver knew everything changed since the exposure of superheroes. Mighty Med was still a secret, which was a good thing. They didn't need** ** _other_** **random normos appearing at the hospital. Besides, Kaz had already told him it sucked to share the title of being the only normo at Mighty Med.**

The people took it way lighter than when the bionic group was discovered and later the bionic army. Most people were glad to hear their favorite characters actually existed. He had felt the same emotion when he and Kaz discovered Mighty Med.

Oliver goes to the Rec Room to see if Kaz is in there. He pushes through the double doors and finds Kaz video chatting with someone.

"Kaz, what are you doing? You're supposed to be helping me organize patient papers." Oliver walks over to his best friend.

Kaz brings his phone over his chest. "I am video chatting. I'm taking my break now to take an important call."

Oliver was flabbergasted at Kaz's comment. "Who is it?"

"You don't know her," he said.

Oliver was curious of who he was talking about. "You could at least show me."

"Yeah . . . No." Kaz said as he shook his head. He quickly slips his phone out and says, "Kate, I'll talk to you later."

Kaz turns off his phone after she said bye to him. He shoves it in the front pocket of his jeans and looks back at Oliver. "What were we talking about again?"

"Kaz, I was telling to come help me organize the patient papers. Horace could come here any moment and cube us."

Kaz looks at Oliver, "Calm down, you're taking this way too far."

"BOYS!" Horace's voice boomed through the hallway and could be heard from the Rec room and other places.

Kaz and Oliver jump in fear. This was the end of them.

Kaz looks at Oliver, "On second thought, you're right! He's gonna to cube us!"

Oliver nods in response to his comment. He was too young to be cubed and he didn't even get his first kiss! Maybe he was thinking a little too far ahead like Kaz.

Horace enters the Rec room, he finds Kaz and Oliver scrunched up together.

"Please don't cube us!" Oliver pleaded. "I was doing my work, not Kaz!"

Kaz pushes his friend away. "Seriously dude."

"Survival of the fittest?" Oliver says back while avoiding the glare Kaz was sending his way.

Horace looks at the boys with a confused expression. He didn't question what they were talking about. "Listen, do you know where Skylar is?"

"No, we haven't seen her." Oliver said.

Skylar wasn't a patient anymore at Mighty Med since she was able to receive her powers back. However, she did visit Oliver and Kaz everyday at a certain time. If she wasn't there, she would tell them. Today was weird since she didn't visit and she didn't text them she wasn't going.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Kaz asked as he looked at the half burnt magazine.

Horace flipped through the pages of the book and stopped at an article titled 'Supers Vs. Bionics'. Kaz was able to read the first paragraph before Horace could move it away.

Oliver asks, "What does Skylar need to do in this?"

"As her fake father, I need to ask if any of you participated in this. Since I guess you didn't, I'll show you what happened."

Horace bends the magazine in half so the boys could read what he was talking about. Oliver was done reading it in a minute or so because he only scanned the important parts. Kaz took a little long as a result of his reading level being much lower. A Lot of people were surprised he made it to high school, even he was!

"Skylar actually said those things?" Oliver asked. He was disappointed in her.

"Yes, I need to know why."

Kaz looked at Horace after he was done reading. "This is leaned more to the superheroes saying they are better."

"Technically both groups are superheroes, they're just named differently," Oliver clarifies. "Let me text Skylar to see where she's at."

Oliver pulls out his phone to send Skylar a message.

Oliver: Skylar. Where r u

Skylar immediately replies to Oliver.

Skylar: Busy.

Oliver knew what that meant. He could imagine Skylar trying to type as fast as she could while she fought villains.

"She's fighting right now," Oliver casually says.

Kaz nods, "That explains a lot."

"I'll talk to her later when she comes back." Horace leaves the Rec room to walk back to the main room. He sees two piles of important papers and remembers the real reason to look for Kaz and Oliver. "BOYS!"

"That's our cue," Oliver tells Kaz. He runs out the room without Kaz.

"Yeah," Kaz mumbles to himself. "No kidding."

* * *

Skylar and Tecton were fighting a few goons who were robbing a bank. They were heavily armed, so both heroes had to be careful when handling them. They could shoot any civilian and possibly kill any with precision.

Tecton slammed his foot on the ground as hard as he could. There was a wave on the ground that appeared in small ripples which made it's way to the robbers. They fell to the ground and landed on their backs.

One of them recovered quickly enough to look for his gun. He aimed it at Skylar to finish her off. He was tired of people getting in his way. The moment he pulled on the trigger, everything was slow for Skylar. People seemed to stop running, the robbers who were on the ground looked completely motionless, and the helicopters in the air were in slow motion. She was moving too fast for the world to catch up.

To her, she was jogging. That wasn't the case. In reality she was running while using her super speed. The bullet the man shot a second ago had passed above Skylar's left shoulder. It was a gold color bullet with a letter and a number on it.

She quickly ran to the robber and knocked out his gun. It flew high in the air, the robber couldn't catch it, but Skylar could, however she didn't bother catching it. Skylar was back at her normal perception of things. She looks at the guy in front of her. Skylar was overpowered, she had to admit, yet she fought him hand-to-hand style.

The man waited for Skylar to engage first. She was also in the same stance as he was, they paced around slowly to study each other. Skylar knew waiting was better, but it was very tiring. The robber narrowed his eyes at her and jumped very high in the air then kicked Skylar in the face. When she fell to the ground, the right side of her face scraped against the concrete.

She quickly gets up and the mark on her face vanishes, thanks to her regenerative ability. Skylar curls her fists to punch him. Once her hand made contact with him, she retreated her hand away, and held it. She swore there was a clicking noise as if he was made from metal.

"Dude, what are you made of? Titanium!?"

The robber smirked at her before trying to kick her in the head again. Skylar ducked and then used her strength to punch him on his side. She was able to keep him on the low until he disappeared. Skylar stopped herself from falling by placing one foot in front. She looks over at Tecton, he was lost, too. It was very rare that he'd seen that happen.

"Where'd they go?" Skylar asked.

Tecton shook his head. "I don't know. They teleported away and left the bags."

Tecton walked over to the black sacks, the money was still in there. Skylar looks at Tecton, she was curious why they left the bags and why they didn't use their powers. They didn't even know who they were!

"Where'd they go?" The second youngest said.

The two superheroes heard a voice followed by another one.

"That's really weird," a feminine voice said.

Tecton turned around and was relieved to see them. They possibly knew where the guys went, but the more he thought, he knew that wasn't the case.

"Looks like they've got it. Wow, Skylar didn't receive a scratch." Leo was very impressed.

"Of course she doesn't, she has the capability of healing herself." Everyone gives Chase a weird look except for Leo. "What? I did my research."

"We need to know what happened," Bree says, immediately changing the subject.

"We were attacking the robbers, but they teleported away and left the money behind." Tecton summarized.

"They were bionic." Chase inferred.

"So it was one of your soldiers!" Skylar suddenly yelled at Chase.

"It wasn't one of our students, we would've known. One of us reported the mission." Chase argued back.

Skylar sneered at him. "You guys are a little late, bionic _heroes._ Tecton and I have this under control, much better than you all. The public is right, supers are superior."

Tecton didn't want to interfere, but the situation was starting to get out of hand. "It's okay. We don't need anymore help. Thank you though."

"I don't think you get it." Bree spoke up. "Before we arrived here, people were saying who was better. No one is, we are all the same. There is no need for segregation. Plus I saw what you said, BTW, no one likes an overpowered hero."

"We are not one," Skylar said in a serious tone she inched closer to Bree.

" _OKAY!_ We are okay, they are okay, and we will be leaving." Leo quickly pulled his siblings back to talk to them. "What is happening?"

"Yeah, Bree seems to know a lot," Adam commented.

Bree said, "Many people are talking really bad about us. You can check all over social media for proof."

Chase gives his siblings a confused look before fetching for his phone. He opens the app to his twitter and sees most tweets are negative.

 _Supers vs Bionics? Who would win? Go Supers! - Will_I_Am_Not | 40 retweets |_

 _Supers are okay. I'd prefer bionics any day - Ireallydocare | 105 retweets |_

 _XD. I can't w/ bionic humans #Supergen - basicAF | 144 retweets |_

"That's not very nice." Chase said with a frown. He looked very disappointed, why were they being biased against them? "What . . . She's right."

"That is not possible," Leo said. "I can't believe they would say those things."

"Look. It's not as bad as it seems. It's probably a small discussion." Chase puts his phone back in the holster of his mission suit.

Bree shakes her head in disagreement. "There was an article written about us. It was completely biased."

"Again, this is nothing." Chase was trying to reassure a few things again.

Adam said, "I don't know maybe Bree is right. Did you not see Skylar?"

Leo was sad. Two of his favorite superheroes let him down. They were against bionic humans, even if _he_ wasn't completely bionic.

In the end, they went back to the island. The robbers had escaped and the superheroes had everything under control. To Bree, it simply wasn't a foolish article, this was the beginning of something terrible.

Supers 1 and Bionics 0.

* * *

 **The first chapter of a long journey has been complete! The tension can already be seen, but don't worry ;) everything is going at its pace.**

 **I can't believe almost every chapter I wrote is about 3k+! HOLY MEATBALLS! That's a lot of words! I am totally dedicated. I will update every three weeks on Fridays because Fridays are awesome!**

 **Review, Favorite, and/or follow :D**


	2. We Are Not One

**This has come, the time is now! Chapter two of 'We Are Indivisible'.**

* * *

 **[Chapter II - We are not One]**

* * *

Skylar promised to visit Oliver and Kaz every day. So far she kept her word; however, there were days where she could not go and they understood she had duties to take care of.

Currently Tecton was filling a report for the police about the robbers. Skylar knew they would take his word for it since superheroes were believed to not lie. For the most part they were honest when while on the job, but they still had regular lIves in which they lied many times: Nothing grave.d

Skylar had dressed as her alter ego, so no one would follow her to Mighty Med. The superhero hospital had be kept a secret since supervillains could take over it again.

Skylar stepped off the elevator and entered the lobby. Kaz and Oliver were by one of the counters.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Skylar places her hands on the counter and drums her fingers over it.

"Horace is making us do all this work," Kaz complains.

Oliver adds on, "Plus he needed to see you about something important."

"Really? Why?" Skylar asked.

Kaz shrugs and lies about it, "I don't know. You should go ask him because he didn't tell us anything."

"Oh. Well, where is he?"

Oliver said, "He's in the Cafeteria."

"Thanks Oliver." Skylar nods and leaves the boys so she could go find Horace. Skylar was glad he cared for her since she had no parents. Plus, it gave her alter ego a reason to be much more believable. Even after the discovery of superheroes being real, people still recognize 'em.

She still went to school, but was missing most of the time. She was surprised most students didn't recognize her as Skylar Storm! Gus, Kaz, Oliver and Jordan are the only ones who know her true identity.

She was still uneasy of what happened back at the bank. At first it was very suspicious they were willing to fight superheroes, but it all made sense when they disappeared. Who knows what other powers they might have! They could attack once more, but without hiding their bionics. Nothing could convince her that they were something else.

This made Skylar feel more protective of her friends. Kaz and Oliver are at risk since they work at Mighty Med. She was a little glad Oliver's mom was in Mighty Max because she was willing to hurt them for power. She was a mad woman; _just like that one guy._ Skylar thought of his name.

Victor Krane. He was long gone, but she could still see his influence linger, especially in the soldiers. She had to admit, underestimating the bionic humans was a small mistake, but she knows they won't live forever unlike some superheroes.

Skylar was already in the cafeteria. She saw Horace eating a sandwich with a lot of food between the bread, it wasn't just cheese, ham, and mayonnaise.

"Hey Horace." Skylar points behind her, "Oliver and Kaz told me you need to talk to me."

"Sit down," Horace said.

Skylar did what he said. He was acting strangely. "What is it?"

"One of the patients had showed me what you said in that magazine," He shows her the page where the article was at.

"I wasn't serious," she slowly slurred out as she looked directly at the story.

Horace shook his head, "Others thought you were. Skylar, I get that you have your powers back - it's great because we wouldn't have been able to restore the others powers. What I'm saying is, you need to understand that . . . "

Skylar didn't look at him in the eye. She was steadly pushing out the words that he spoke and slipped into the depths of her head.

" _This is our only hope," Hapax the elder told Skylar and the boys._

 _Hapax the Elder was able to cleanse her powers into their previous form, now it was up for her body to accept them._

 _He handed her the container and she looked at them. It was now or never. She slowly uncovers it, then a pink cloud swirls around until going into her body. She felt the energy rising in her, then it stop. In that moment she knew it worked._

 _For weeks she was happy to have them back, but she constantly had to remind herself it doesn't define her as a hero. Until one day something snapped in her. It was a mission that scarred her conscience. Ever since that caused her to be more aggressive to her opponents which led to the event that happened in her most recent mission._

"Skylar?"

 _"I don't think you get it. Before we arrived here, people were saying who was better. No one is, we are all the same. There is no need for segregation."_

" _We are_ _ **not**_ _one."_

Skylar couldn't move. She realized how negative she was towards them. No! It was for the better: Superheroes and bionic humans should not mix.

"Skylar?" Horace repeated.

"I don't know what's happening . . . I think I need to take a rest, but I need to talk to Kaz and Oliver first." Without another word she left. Actions speak louder than words; that wasn't the case for her.

She walked back to the lobby and saw the boys we're finished. "Guys, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Let's say there needs to be a new generation of bionic humans for whatever reason. What will happen when bionics are available to everyone, where does that leave the superheroes?"

Kaz furrowed his eyebrows. That was a good question he hadn't thought of (why would he?). It would be awesome to have powers, but it would be bad since there are many people with the wrong intentions.

Oliver said, "Nothing will change alright. That would be cool, but I doubt bionic chips would be available to the public unless they're _that_ desperate."

"Maybe you're just paranoid, plus I" Kaz adds on.

"I think you two are right, I'm going home to take a nap."

Kaz adds a side comment as she leaves, "Guess who'll be doing that after work."

* * *

Chase ran his fingers through his hair. The mission had been a total failure. He was done. It wasn't the first mission they've been late to and if they continued it wouldn't be the last. They were going to be replaced by superheroes and the training for the soldiers would be a waste of time.

He still can't get over the fact superheroes exist and it's been awhile since they were discovered. He's surprised they didn't get experimented on. It's quite sad they were treated like animals almost like lab rats; human lab rats.

Chase didn't know what to feel. Was it anger? Or jealously towards their fame? No, it had to be something else. What was wrong with them that made them so different! Why is there a form of inequality between the two. Not one is superior, correct?

The hydra loop stopped at the island. The titanium doors slide open and the bionic teens stepped out. Chase noticed his brother training a few students. Marcus was pretty disappointed when he couldn't go on the mission.

"Hey Marcus," Chase says as he sets the ruffle bag on the ground.

Marcus didn't look up from the tablet, "Hey Chase." When he finally looks up he sighs and shuts the tablet off. "How was the mission?"

"I don't know, we were late . . . again."

"Why don't you take a few students? Some of them are ready. You could get to the missions in an instant by them geo-leaping," Marcus suggested.

Chase crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I guess. Who do we have?"

Marcus turns on the table and goes on the student files. He goes down the list to see if Chase finds any soldier useful.

"Taylor, the oldest out of the soldiers. She has speed and strength. Her side abilities include bio-thermokinesis, geo-leaping, and a force field." Marcus looked at Chase, who didn't looked so convinced. He swiped to the next profile.

"Lexi, the second oldest female. She has speed, geo-leaping, and molecular manipulation; useful for converting objects into other things."

Chase shook his head. "No. Next."

"Sebastian, oldest male. He has all three main abilities and many side abilities, plus a unique bionic ability, too."

Chase looked at Marcus, "Geo-leaping?"

Marcus smiled, "Geo-leaping."

"Can I see the list?"

"Sure," Marcus hands the tablet over to Chase.

Chase took the device and filtered the rankings. It had a list of all the Expert students first. Chase mumbled a few words as he scrolled down the list.

"The twins, Logan and Kate seem compatible, too. I think we should mix up our groups, just so the soldiers still have help."

"I think that can work," Marcus took the tablet back. "I have to get back and train more students before they burn someone's hair, again."

Chase laughs and then recalls what Marcus said. "Wait a minute . . . You know what never mind."

He decided it was better not to ask. What were the chances of that happening again? A lot.

Chase walks away to the mentors quarter to put his stuff away. On the way there he hears a couple soldiers gossiping, but it caught his attention because of _who_ they were talking about. He walked into the room and used his bionic hearing to hear the conversation.

"Is it me or is our teacher bitter?" Leon asked his siblings.

Taylor shrugged, "Well it depends who you're talking about."

"Exactly. Who is it, the speedster, the brute, the nerd, or the mainiac?" Logan asked as he looked at Leon.

Lexi laughs at Logan's nicknames for the mentors. "He's talking about Bree, silly."

"Oh," Logan says. "I'm pretty sure she was very moody. I heard her say a name, but I couldn't quite hear it."

Lexi says, "I think she said Skylar. Who is that?"

Leon rolled his eyes, "Y'all really need to hang out with Leo instead of the mentors."

"What is that supposed to mean? At least he's very smart," Lexi says without saying his name.

"Because _he's_ a teacher and has experienced the world; meanwhile, we're stuck on this island," her brother argues back.

"Enough!" Taylor yells. "Who's Skylar? Obviously you know and I want to know."

"Skylar is a superhero. She's one of the greatest heroes of our time and has a total of twenty-four powers." Leon left his siblings amazed. He wasn't that smart, he was just a fan like Leo.

"She sounds awesome," Logan comments.

"Yeah, but she might not be if Bree was in a bad mood," Leon added to his statement.

"True," Lexi says. "Come on, we better go to class before the teachers do."

"Right, because who wants to go early to German class," Leon Snickers.

"Hey, you know how Chase gets. Detention! And then we'll blame Logan and he's going to answer just like Sebastian did on the first day 'I don't even know what that is'."

Leon looks at Taylor with an annoyed face, "I hate when you're right."

The students leave to go to their class while Chase sighs in annoyance and mumbles, "Well guess which students are getting detention after school."

Chase walks out of the mentors quarter to teach his class. It was going to be a long class.

* * *

"Can someone tell me how do you say 'How old are you' in German?" Chase asked his class while only one student raised his hand. "Logan."

"May I use the restroom?" Logan asked.

Chase clenched the tablet. It had been a long day and so far only the same three students had answer every question he's asked. "Not until you answer my question."

"But sir—"

"Answer my question," Chase said.

Logan only mumbled, "I should've taken Spanish instead."

"Excuse me?"

"Wie alt sind Sie?" Lexi said

Chase looked at her and slowly nodded, "Correct." Chase looked at the time and then looked at Logan. "Go."

Logan ran out and the bell rang. Chase dismissed his class and the students practically ran out as quickly as possible.

Lexi said, "I'm so glad to leave class."

"I know why," Taylor teased.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You're not off the hook either."

"Whatever," she said.

"Hey girls. How was German class?" Leo said as he walked over to them.

"Hey Leo," Taylor said. "You know the usual, so boring. How's it been?"

"I'm going to meet a friend tomorrow that I met over the internet," Leo calmly says.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lexi says as she places her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but so is being a bionic hero," Leo arrogantly said.

Lexi did not looked amused. She scoffed and said, "Bionic hero? Says the guy who still plays with his dolls."

"They're action figures!" Leo corrects her.

Taylor slowly backs away to avoid the commotion and to avoid getting in trouble. They continue to argue until Marcus interrupts them.

"Hey!"

Both students stop bickering each other while Marcus walks over to them. "What is that noise? Leo calm down. I can hear your voices from the hallway."

Leo said, "To be fair you have sensitive hearing."

"That too," Marcus nods in agreement. "Anyway, you've been arguing with a lot of students lately. I think you should be demoted back to the intermediate level."

"You can do that?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, with one push of a button," Marcus explained.

Leo shakes his head and jokes, "You may be good now, but you're still very manipulative."

"It runs in the family," he says jokingly. "You should know this by now."

Lexi laughs at the boys and mumbles, "And I thought good looks were the only gene."

"What?" Leo didn't quite catch what she said, but Marcus did and chuckled.

"Finally someone noticed," Marcus hinted which made Leo even more confused.

The bell rung and the students gathered around Marcus. He held his tablet and looked the students, "Alright everyone! Today's training will involve combat between two teams. Split up evenly and then I'll explain the rest."

Many of the students split up between the two random groups. Each group consisted of nine students.

Marcus was impressed they we're able to do that quickly without a hassle. He looked down at the tablet and typed all the names in one group under the red heading. Once he finished, he typed in the other team under the green heading. Marcus waits until the names are scrambled and paired up with someone on the opposite team.

He turned his attention back to the students. "Okay. I will chose one person from each team, you will have to fight each other."

"Will we be fighting until we faint? Because Adam _loves_ to do that," Yves questioned Marcus.

Marcus looks at him and shakes his head, "No, but if you can't handle it then . . . tap out."

Yves nodded and waited for Marcus to continue.

"You guys are red," Marcus pointed to Yves' group. He then points to Taylor's group, "You guys are green."

"First up!" Marcus looked down at his tablet, "Kinsey and Veta, you two are up."

Kinsey was an Intermediate level student. She had blonde wispy hair, a fair complexion, and brown eyes. She was about five feet tall; her sister Veta was the exact same height.

Veta was an Advanced level student, a ranking higher than Kinsey. On the other hand, she had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was tanner than her younger sister. She was also three years older than Kinsey―who was thirteen.

Both girls walked to the middle of the room while each of their team backed up. They were face to face and waited for Marcus to explain the rules.

"Okay, here are some general rules," Marcus had typed out his rules on the tablet, so he wouldn't forget. "No tugging of the hair, no hitting where it hurts or the neck, and please, please don't catch anyone on fire . . . We do _not_ need another accident, again. I think I've covered the basics, good luck, may the best opponent win."

Marcus moves aside and leans on the wall between the common area and training room. Many students cheer for the team mate on their side.

Kinsey looked at Veta. Veta crouched down and waited for Kinsey's first move. Kinsey geo-leaps behind her sister and kicks her from behind. Veta falls to the floor and turned around to see Kinsey in a stanze and giving Veta a sign to attack.

Veta stood up and ran towards Kinsey and went right through her. She then kicks Kinsey's back part of her knee and pushes her towards the floor. Veta sets her foot on Kinsey's back. Her younger sister geo-leaps and is face to face with her. Kinsey shows her force field and shrinks it. As she throws it, Veta is able to get close enough and drains the energy from it.

Kinsey prepares to run at her, but Veta is quick and slams her fist on the ground. The force and energy from her fist is transferred to the floor. The floor forms ripples which causes Kinsey to lose her balance. She falls to the floor and sees her sister straighten up.

"Point red team," Marcus announces.

Veta helps her sister off the floor, "Better luck next time . . . good job."

Kinsey gives an embarrassing smile and walks over to her group. She swears her face is red, but tries to play it off cool.

Marcus looks down at his tablet and mumbles, "Let's see who's next . . . Oh this should be interesting." He points to Leo and then at Taylor. "You two are up."

Leo left his group and walks to the middling, facing Taylor, "Try not to crush my other arm."

Taylor stretched her arm and cracked her fingers, "It won't be that difficult anyway."

Leo glares at her before creating a laser sphere in his hand. He launches it at her, but Taylor does an aerial to avoid getting hit. She smirks at him and creates a laser sphere of her own, except it was light blue. She throws it at his feet and he falls.

Taylor marches forward and she is ready to fight like the soldier she once was. Leo quickly gets up and tries to punch her. Taylor moves aside and ty makes his right arm with her right hand. With her strength, she is able to pick him up (plus he wasn't that heavy, according to Logan).

Leo he no clue what to do and shouts, "Taylor!"

Taylor pretends she doesn't hear him and body slams him to the floor. Many students looked at the boy on the ground, "Ooooo."

"I think I broke everything," Leo moaned in pain, his hand laid over his stomach.

For Marcus, it was amusing, "Now that is what I call a fight! Point green team!"

"Let me help you," Taylor gives Leo a hand, but as soon as he was standing a ball of swirling energy started forming. this caught everyone's attention, especially Marcus'.

Both students let go and the sphere goes flying towards Marcus. He ducks and the sphere hits the tv on the wall behind him. The power from the academy is shut off and everyone is silent.

"What was that?" Leo asked. He wasn't scared, in fact, he was only confused.

Marcus stood up and looked around to check everyone was okay. "I think it was an E.M.P."

"An E. M. what?" Lexi asks.

Her brother, Yves, says, "An electromagnetic pulse. It disables any piece of electrical equipment in it's path."

"I'm sure you're the only one who pays attention to Chase."

"I find it as an accomplishment," he tells her.

The power is turned back on and Mr. Davenport walks in with a worried look. "Is everyone okay in here?"

"We're fine. Do you know what caused the power outage?" Marcus asks him even though he lied about not knowing.

Donald raises his hands in the air and lets them drop at his sides, "I wish I knew. It might of been a short circuit or something."

"Good to know," Marcus says. "Okay everyone, back to training."

Marcus tells many things to the students until his uncle left. He makes sure Davenport is gone and scurries to Leo and Taylor.

"You guys can't do that again. Not in front of the others."

"Why not?" Taylor asks.

"Because then, you won't be allowed to use it anymore. Only do it over my supervision," Marcus explains to the two students. "Got it?"

"But—"

"Understood?" Marcus says in a stern voice.

"Understood," Taylor says for the both of them.

"Good. Now go back to your groups, we're not done training."

They walk back to their groups. Leo still thinks why he shouldn't use the EMP. It would be a great tool to get missions done quicker. Yet he had to listen to Marcus, only because he knew what he was doing. After all, he was a villain before becoming a hero, just like his father.

* * *

 **Remember when I was promoting to submit original characters? I** **sounded like those dealers trying to sell their cars XD Let me calm down. Btw, anyone saw their character cameo? ;) That's just the start, people.**

 **I'm actually trying to translate this in Spanish. My gosh what a challenge! It's worth it tho.**

 **Yves - pronounced as Eve.**

 **Aerial - Basically a cartwheel with no hands.**

 **[Reviews!]**

 **TKDP: Skylar is going to face some problems of she keeps that attitude XD I like your direction of thought. There will be some twists and turns along the way.**

 **swimmergirlshalom: Stick around for more twists! :) I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

 **The Dreamer With A Passion: I love the guess for the robbers. I won't say much to not spoil. I can say Skylars attitude is going to be a rough one. :)**

 **Review, Favorite, and/or Follow.**


	3. (ATTEMPTING) Putting a Puzzle Together

**Literally, I can't believe it's still "day one" in the story. Except the first chapter that was a summary of what happened in the course of some months. Maybe I sound confusing, do I? XD Ignore what I said if you got confused.**

 **This one is a little shorter than the previous two chapters, although it might not feel like it, hehe.**

* * *

 **[Chapter III - (ATTEMPTING) Putting a Puzzle Together]**

* * *

Kaz checked the time on his watch. He groaned when he read: 7:26 PM

"Just four more minutes," he whispered to himself. Managing a job and having to go to school was hard! He wondered how Oliver did it. He wondered how college students "adult" too,

Not only did Kaz want to leave ASAP, but it got really dark in Philadelphia; especially in their area. Plus, he desperately needed a nap. By the time, he could tell he needed sleep.

Kaz looked over his shoulder. He saw a few doctors packing up to leave also. He was waiting on Oliver, who said he was going to the bathroom, but no guy takes seven minutes to go pee. Kaz stacks up the papers in front of him and puts them in a blue folder. He gets up and puts his coat on the rack by the entrance of the lobby.

Kaz walks to the public bathroom, his friend was not there. He walks out and sees Philip walking by.

"Hey, Philip. Have you seen Oliver?" Kaz asks.

"Yes, he went to room 519."

Kaz quickly nods, "Okay, thanks!"

The boy rushes down the hall to go to 519. Kaz turns the corner and barges in the room. He sees Oliver taking the temperature of a superhero.

Kaz walks over to Oliver and says, "Oliver what are you doing? Our shift is over."

His friend shakes his head, "I have to stay a little longer. Can you cover for me. I don't know, tell my mom I'm at school finishing a project."

"What makes you think she's going to open the door of her house, she doesn't even know my name."

"Great show of support for your friend," Oliver responses sarcastically.

Kaz crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "You know what, fine. I'll risk going to your house, in the dark . . . Alone."

Oliver nods and says, "You do you."

"Oh, feel better soon . . . " Kaz looks at the papers in Oliver's hands. "Stronzo."

The hero gives a small smile as Kaz leaves. Once Kaz is out he starts mumbling to himself. He wasn't mad, instead he was scared of being alone in the dark. Hey, crazy things happened in the city! One day you could get robbed or another day you can trip on uneven sidewalk and twist your ankle! (1)

The boy walks out without putting the papers away that he left on the counter. "That's someone else's problem now."

Kaz goes on the elevator and waits for it to stop. Once it does, he walks out without anyone noticing. He tried to distract his mind with bizarre things. That would definitely work.

At first it wasn't so bad since there were lights illuminating the streets and there were a handful of people walking in the streets. He looks at the places around him, he could never have nice things because of his family; that's what happens when you have _a lot_ of siblings.

Kaz reaches into one of the pockets of his pants to find his earbuds. He plugs the earbuds into the headphone jack. He puts on his music and everything around him seems better like a cool music video.

He would change the way he walked depending on the beat of the song. He might not have moves like Oliver, but he could make something up.

As he walked through the streets he wanted to buy a drink from Clover's. He checked his pocket for some loose change.

"Oo, two dollars!" Kaz cheers. He walks into the place and gets in line. Once it's his turn, he orders a large drink and then pays.

As he's at the drink dispensers, he overheard two people talking. He couldn't understand them at first since they were talking in another language.

(2) "Mira, tres sospechosos han sido reclamados a desaparecer después de un robo. Yo lo escuche en las noticias," a young man said.

"¡No manches! And then? Did you hear anything else?" his friend asked.

The man shook his head, "Nah bro. Although, rumor has it, that one chick Skylar Storm blamed the bionic heroes."

Kaz became interested and starts eavesdropping the conversation.

"Skylar Storm as in the girl with a really pink suit with black on it?" His friend says.

The young man nods, "Yeah, her. Man, I had total respect for her. Losing something and getting it back after a while can be overwhelming, but look what happened."

"She definitely shook things up. You know what they say: Cara vemos, corazones no sabemos."

Both men left and Kaz was actually putting the puzzle pieces together. "No way . . . That's probably why she asked."

He puts a straw into his drink and leaves the place. He takes out his phone and sends Oliver a text.

Kaz: it's getting 2 late. Sorry I couldnt go to your house. See u tomorow work.

He sends the message and decided to walk home. There was no way he was going to Oliver's house for nothing.

Kaz walks home to finally eat "real" food. The way to his house was the same to go to Oliver's; however, his street had more lights than Oliver's.

Kaz looks down at his phone as it vibrates. His screen turned on and it said: One message from Oliver.

Kaz reads the message his friend sent him.

Oliver: Its okay. Thanks 4 trying.

Kaz turns the screen off and continues walking to his house. He walks into his street and his house is not far.

As he approaches his house, he can already hear many of his siblings coming down the stairs. Well, he knew he wasn't going to eat tonight. It didn't matter anyway, he could always get a snack after they eat.

Kaz walks inside his house and walks upstairs to his room; he shared a room with three of his other brothers. He closed the door of his room and looks for a loose leaf paper in his drawer. Then, he takes out a binder from his backpack. He sits on his bed, puts the paper over the binder, then labels it: Bionics and Supers.

"Okay so what do I know," Kaz mumbles to himself.

Supers

\- Some were normal then turned into superheroes

\- Naturally born with them

-A few turned into Villains

Bionics

\- Fancy chips in their necks

\- Have powers like superheroes

\- Basically robots ?

"So according to Tecton and Skylar, they disappeared. Bionic people know how to disappear . . . " Kaz scratches his head before continuing his train of thought. He takes out his phone and types in: Bionic powers.

In no time does he find dozens of articles that contain information that he needs. He scrolls through the first page and clicks one labeled " _Top Five: Bionic Abilities"_

He clicks the link and the main power is in bold while the description of it is in regular font. Kaz skims the page and looks at the top five.

 **5) Super Intelligence**

 **4) Blast Wave**

 **3) Super Speed**

 **2) Geo-Leaping**

 **1) Energy Transference**

"Isn't geo-leaping the same thing as teleporting?" Kaz asked himself. He wrote on the paper:

Geoleaping = teleporting

Next Kaz looks up any information regarding the robbery today. He types up key words and finds a few videos on it. Reporters from all over the country were talking about it.

He clicked a video and it started to play.

" _As we see, there has been some confusion with the heroes. They have no clue who these people are."_

The camera is aimed at the two supers. Kaz can see Tecton and Skylar talking; however, you wouldn't be able to tell what they're saying.

" _We are trying to get an interview with the heroes, but it seems they are going to be busy with other things."_

The camera panoramas the scene again. Then just at that moment, the bionic team shows up. The woman looks at the camera and says, " _It looks like the bionic team went to check out what's going on . . . We'll try to keep you all up-to-date, this has been Laura Derne from Philadelphia 14."_

The video ends and Kaz sighs. He found nothing.

"Man, what a waste!" Kaz crumbles his paper and shuts off his phone. "I'll try to figure it out tomorrow, maybe _he_ can help me."

Kaz changes into his pyjamas and decides to go to sleep early, it wouldn't hurt to sleep _a little_ earlier than usual.

* * *

At the academy, students were preparing to go to sleep. It was about ten at night and normally some soldiers wouldn't be tired, but today everyone was exhausted! All the training and stress beated them, plus the protein bars didn't help either.

Lexi was in the capsule dormitory with the rest of her siblings. She was talking to Sebastian and Taylor about surprising Kate and Logan for their birthday that was in two months. Of course no one knew the exact day each soldier was created, so they got to choose their birthdays.

Logan and Kate were known as twins long before they were assigned names. They could feel a close bond and it was reassuring. They had chosen the same day as their birthday although Logan was older by a few minutes.

"So what do you think?" Lexi asks.

Taylor gives her an awkward look, "I don't know. That sounds very risky."

"I don't think the teachers would appreciate that," Sebastian teases Taylor because she didn't want to break the rules. "Who am I kidding, let's do it!"

"No!" Taylor whines. "We could get into serious trouble."

"Oh come on, we barely get to experience the outside world and when we do, it's only for field trips," Lexi says as she places her hands on her hips. "Plus it's always about Mr. Davenport."

"She's right . . . No one likes those field trips," Sebastian says as he points at Lexi. "And I'm sure she's not the only one who thinks that."

One of his brothers was walking by them, Sebastian pulls him into their little circle. "Hey Tank. What do you know about the outside world?"

Tank shrugs, "I don't know. We only go on field trips."

"Ha! Told you," Sebastian says with a smug look. He looks at Tank, "Thanks bro."

Tank and Sebastian do a handshake and Tank leaves to his capsule.

Taylor narrows her eyes at him, "And you wonder why Chase dislikes you."

"If I remember, according to Chase, him and Sebastian are bffs," Lexi comments.

Taylor groans, "Lexi, you're not helping."

"What do you say? Make it the best celebration ever in the real world or in this dump," Lexi says. "Plus it could help with social skills if you think about it."

Taylor sighs, "I guess that's a good excuse . . . Oh whatever! Let's do it then, but where are we going to celebrate their birthdays?"

Lexi says, "At an outdoor restaurant by the beach."

"How about at a park, I mean we are by water twenty-four/seven," Taylor says. "Plus, there are a lot of us."

"Sounds good," Lexi says. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Yeah. Well we better go to bed, tomorrow might be worse than today," Sebastian says as his sisters also walk towards their capsule.

"Good night Lex, night Seb," Taylor says before she yawns.

"Night," both of them say.

The lights get dim in the dormitory and the floor of the capsules glow a soft blue. The only light visible was the one from the moon that seeped through the window. The soldiers quickly fell asleep and went undisturbed for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **(1) Where I use to live, the sidewalk was uneven and everytime I'd walk home from the bus I would always trip on that darn thing! Although I didn't break anything. Haha, luckily. -_-**

 **(2) Look, three suspects have been claimed to disappear after a robbery. I heard it on the news.**

 **No Manches (Spanish (Mexican) slang) : Lit. meaning - Don't stain / Fig. meaning - No Way**

 **Cara vemos, corazones no sabemos - Faces we see, hearts we don't know. (Roughly that meaning)**

 **Clover's is basically McDonald's in this universe. xD**

 **[Reviews!]**

 **The Dreamer With A Passion: I forgot to respond to your previous question, so here it is - Never. LR v MM didn't happen. ;) Kinsey is your OC, lol! Yes, Sebastian, Lexi, Tank, and Marcus are good. Remember AU. :)**

 **TKDP: Yup. The Krane thing was basically worldwide news. I mean who wouldn't know 'bout it?**


	4. Meeting a New Friend

**This chapter is more on the happy side of things. Yay! So far the characters have had a challenging day and that was just in one day! This is the next day.**

* * *

 **[Chapter IV - Meeting a New Friend]**

* * *

Leo was up and awake early in the morning. Since his friend was from the east coast, he needed to be up earlier than usual. It felt strange to wake up early and not feel tired. If only he could've done that while he was still in highschool.

Leo was texting his friend. He said he was going to be there at eleven EST. The fact that Leo didn't tell him he was from the west coast was very unsafe. It was too late now, plus it's not like his friend can recognize him; he's basically the forgotten bionic.

Leo is dressed, but he still has to find something to eat. He looks back at his siblings capsules, all four of them are still sound asleep. Leo was about to tiptoe to the small kitchen they had, but remembered the capsules were soundproof; he always forgets they're soundproof.

He looks down at his phone and types in a message for his friend. "Hey! At what time should we meet? I just want to make sure."

He sets his phone on the counter, then gets a bowl out and puts cereal in it. He finds a carton full of milk in the fridge, takes it out, then pours some in his cereal. He checks his phone for any messages from his friend.

Prankmaster: Eleven AM. It's only 10.

Leo looked at his watch. It was only about 6 AM at the island! That was way too early. He starts to type to his friend:

Thanks. It might take awhile for me to get there.

Leo immediately gets a response from the Prankmaster.

Prankmaster: Don't worry, I'm always late anyway.

Then, Leo begins to eat as fast as he can. He wanted to get there at a reasonable time, plus waking up one of his friends to take him all the way to the east coast was going to be challenging.

He thinks of who can get him to the east coast with no problem and _willingly_ , too.

He finished his cereal in less than fifteen minutes. Leo puts on his shoes and takes his phone with him to go to the capsule dormitory. He isn't sure if Taylor will be mad once he wakes her up or if she'll be fine. He's glad the capsules in the student dormitory are sound proof too.

He sprints through the classroom area and training area, then turns left in the hallway to go to the student dormitory.

The capsules in the room were sectioned off in groups of ten. Taylor was the first capsule (thank God) then after her was Lexi, then Sebastian.

He taps the glass of the capsule, then the capsule door slides down. Taylor wakes up and looks at Leo.

She yawns, "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"I need to meet a friend, but he lives in the east coast," Leo explains to Taylor.

She steps out of her capsule, then says, "How do you know the person isn't a girl?"

"We had already clarified this, I'm sure it's a boy."

"Yeah, okay." She straightens her pyjamas, then says. "Ready to go?"

Instead of saying yes, he gives her a confused look. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I'm only taking you somewhere and coming back here in a second."

"Point taken, so yes I'm ready. Remember, it's near a small park with many stores surrounding it.

Without giving him a warning, she geo-leaps to the Davenport household as a reference point, then super speeds to the east coast while passing famous landmarks. Even though she ran 2789 miles in less than three minutes, she enjoyed passing by the landmarks.

In no time, they were by a bench in Philadelphia.

"Thanks Taylor for taking me over here from the island," Leo gratefully said. "Even though you could've geo-leaped here."

They walk closer to where the stores are. Leo looks for the place and it wasn't far at _all_.

"No problem, plus I prefer super speed; geo-leaping is just for awesome dramatic entrances." Taylor smiled, then took a quick glance around the restaurant, "Text me when you need a ride back. In the mean time I'll be back at the Island catching up on my sleep."

Taylor super speeds back to the Island leaving Leo alone. Leo sighed in the most relaxed way. Just like him, his friend was a comic book geek, he was hoping this person wasn't like Chase: full out nerd.

Leo's phone vibrates, it was a message from his friend.

Prankmaster: Hey. I'm almost close to the spot we would meet. I'm wearing black jeans, a blue plaid shirt and black vans.

Leo looked around, he didn't see anyone yet with that description yet. He texts him back.

L-Doo: Alright. I'm wearing a grey hoodie with brown jeans. I'm almost the tallest one here.

He gets an immediate response from the person.

Prankmaster: K. It shouldn't be hard to find you.

Leo looked around the comic shop. The place looked so amazing! It was comic book heaven. There were many posters of famous superheroes for their movies.

His favorite one was "Tecton Never Dies": too bad they had casted Jonah Hill for Tecton when the movie was made. Leo shook his head, then flipped to the next poster. It made him think, since Skylar Storm is a popular superhero, why hasn't there been a movie yet? After all, she is a real _person_.

Leo looks through the encased poster of another superhero. "Rise of Rodissiius".

"Now that is a cool poster," Leo mumbled to himself.

He flips to the next poster. In this one, there were two heroes; _Roman & Riker: The Night of Shadows._

In his opinion, the actors they had casted were very good. It was an okay sequel to "Rise of Rodissiius", but he thought the first one was better.

Everytime the door chimed, Leo looked in that direction. He was waiting for the person who fit the description to walk right through the door.

When the door chimed, Leo turned around and say a kid with the description the Prankmaster had sent. Since he wasn't so sure, he decided to text him.

L-Doo: Did you just walk in? I'm by the Superhero movie posters.

Seconds later he receives a response.

Prankmaster: Yeah. OMW

Leo sees the boy walk over to where he was.

"You must be Prankmaster, I'm guessing you live around here." Leo says.

The boy was a little shorter than he was. He had a pale complexion, dark brown hair and eyes, he was dressed in the clothes he had told him; a blue plaid shirt, black jeans, and black vans.

"I guess. I think it took a while to walk over here, but to be fair, I think a lot of things take a while to do." He smiled then extended his hand out. "I'm Kaz."

"Leo Dooley," Leo shakes his hand in return.

Kaz gives him a strange look. "That name sounds familiar, you look familiar, too."

"Do I look I could be a heroic bionic human," Leo attempted to make it obvious.

Kaz shook his head with doubt, "No. That's not it. Oh well."

Leo frowns, then rolls his eyes. "This is where you hang out normally?"

Both boys walk over to the couch in the domain. They sit down to talk about themselves so that know more about each other.

"I normally don't come here alone. I come here with Oliver, he's like a brother to me." Kaz explains.

"That's cool."

"You said you had siblings right?" Kaz asks.

"Only four. Not as much as you. Didn't you say you had nine siblings?" Leo recalls.

Kaz laughs, "Eleven siblings, two of them are named Kasey. True story."

"That is a huge family," Leo comments.

"No kidding. See my parents like to do something called "We have too many kids, ignore the oldest half." By the time I hit thirteen I was basically on my own." Kaz have a half smile then asked Leo the same thing. "What about yours?"

"My parents are," Leo looks down at his watch, it was still set at the time zone from the island, "Still sleeping in. Where I'm from it's six thirty in the morning."

"Dude, where are you from? That's so early!"

Leo bit his tongue. He could not tell him he was bionic. Sure bionics are well known, but he is the ignored one.

"They are in a business trip," Leo lied weakly. "They also don't know I'm here."

"That makes us two." Kaz quickly changes the topic. "Favorite superhero?"

"Tecton."

Kaz claps his hands in surprise, "No way! He's my favorite superhero, too!"

"Favorite show?"

"Funeral Mishaps," both said at the same time for the third time.

Leo quickly says, "Favorite school subject."

"None of them," they said.

"Awesome!" Kaz says before laughing. "Dude, where have you been all my life?"

"I thought there was no way I could relate so much to someone else. That is truly amazing," Leo said.

"You're like my best friend now. If my friend Oliver was here, he would've been jealous."

Leo tries to hold his laughter, but in the end his cockiness takes over and say, "Of course. I'm amazing."

Kaz responds back, "Funny joke."

Leo frowns again, yet he was obviously not offended. "Now that we're here at the _domain."_ Leo guessed at the top of his head. "I'm going to buy a poster. Stores like these where I live are really hard to find."

"I guess I am lucky to have one close by my house. Dude, you know what would be awesome? If they make more movies of superheroes, but with the ACTUAL heroes."

Kaz looks through the comic books. He had read all of them, but he'd always re-read his favorite ones.

"Yes it would, although I'm sure movie companies would fight the rights to them and some make horrible movies," Leo searches through the comic books as well. Boy, was he going home with many books to read. "I'd still pay to see that."

"Who wouldn't?" Kaz looks through the hundreds of comic books they have. "After this, I'm inviting a few friends to play laser tag, you can come if you want."

"Okay. I'll have to tell my friend to pick me up at a later time then." Leo pulls out his phone and texts Taylor.

Leo: I won't be at the academy for a while. Cover for me pls. Pick me up at one, EASTERN time.

Leo waits for her to reply. He was lucky she was still awake and she immediately responded.

Taylor: Okay okay. I'll try my best to cover you tho.

Leo turns off his phone and walks over to where Kaz was standing. "Let me pay for this."

"Oh, you brought money?"

Leo prepares his money to pay for his stuff, "Yeah. My mom has a policy of never leaving the house without money. Do you have money?"

"Surprisingly I do." Kaz takes out ten bucks.

"Good enough," Leo pays for his things, as so does Kaz. They head outside and Kaz tells Leo where to go (only because he looked it up on Google maps).

"Is this place far?" Leo asked.

Kaz shook his head. "Not at all. It's just, I always forget where to go."

Both boys walk down the street, then take a left. Kaz had to double check he was going to the right place with Leo. This would only prove to Oliver he was not so irresponsible after all. It wasn't much improvement, but it was something.

They stopped at a place called "Ultrazone Laser Tag". It was across the street of Neshaminy Mall.

"And we're here!" Kaz said in excitement. "Now we just have to wait for Oliver and the others to get here. He said they were OMW."

"Ah, okay." Leo shook his head. "How many people are coming?"

"Just Oliver, Jordan and Gus. Connie couldn't come because she was busy," Kaz explained. He then mumbles "Lazy my butt."

They waited there for about six minutes, yet it didn't feel like it because they had been having an interesting conversation.

Kaz turns around as he hears familiar voices.

"Hey Oliver," Kaz greets.

Oliver smiles then looks at Leo. He knew who he was, but he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so he said, "Hi. I'm Oliver."

"Leo Dooley."

Leo put a smile on his face; however, he wanted at least get a mention that he was a bionic hero.

Gus pushes Oliver to the side and out of nowhere he says, "I brought lightsaber Isn't it awesome?"

Beside Oliver, Jordan was leaning with most of her weight on her right leg and her arms crossed over her chest.

" _Laser_ Tag!" Jordan sighed. "We're playing laser tag."

"Oh, now everything makes more sense."

The group walks inside the place. It was huge! First they had to pay up front to get the jackets and other necessary items to play.

"Who's on who's team?" Leo asked.

Jordan immediately says, "I'm team captain! You're with me!" She pulls Leo to her side.

"Fine, I'll take Kaz and Gus."

Kaz looks at Oliver, "Who named you team captain?"

"Do you have a plan how we'll win?" He was waiting for Kaz to answer.

Kaz moves his hands to let Oliver through as a sign of defeat. "Go on."

"Okay. We have an hour to play so that gives us enough time to play."

Jordan smirked, "You guys are so going down. Leo and I are going to win."

"Okay missus cocky pants, but when we win - "

"Which won't happen today."

"Don't matter," Kaz said. "I'll say I told you."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes then looked at Leo. "Let's go pick some butt."

Oliver turns to his teammates. "Any of you have a plan?"

"No because you're team captain," Kaz snapped.

"Ready?" Oliver and his team heard Leo say that out loud.

Gus smiled and obliviously answered, "Ready!"

"No." Oliver whispered.

They are so dead.

* * *

 **YES! I updated. I had to split this chapter in half for two reasons.**

 **1) The last half didn't fit**

 **2) To update faster.**

 **I wanna update again before school starts.**

 **[Reviews!]**

 **TKDP: There's a really funny reason Kaz understood spanish, but I'll get into that a little later. XD. I'm planning how the birthday celebration will go down, it'll be great. Lol.**

 **The Dreamer With a Passion: That is** **honestly ... so cool! Like did I really describe her how you imagined!? :D I'm smiling now haha. I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Guest: Here's the update you asked for! :) Sorry I took so long.**


End file.
